


Every Other Freckle

by enbyofdionysus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's still trying to recover from a bad breakup  when he meets an irritatingly attractive friend of Hazel's at an art gallery who not only happens to be cute, but maybe just the thing he needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Side note because of something that pissed me off: this is a trans fic written by a trans person, not a fetishization of trans people.

The first thing Jason thought when he walked into Hazel's art show was that he needed wine. There were _way_ more people than he thought there would be, which wasn't to say he thought Hazel's artwork didn't deserve attention (because it definitely did), he just wasn't prepared to feel like a sardine.

He'd taken the subway and then walked the rest of the way to the Upper East Side, expecting for some reason for the address Hazel had given him to be some tiny space in the middle of an alley because, really, what more would you expect in New York City where the ridiculously expensive was the norm? But the art show was in a surprisingly good place with waiters and waitresses and, how about that, good wine.

Jason shimmed his way around, feeling much too hot now in his black button down shirt and blue tie. He glanced at a few works (a painting of a black woman at a table, a pastel sketch of a horse, a beautiful pencil drawing of a child) before trying to locate Hazel or Frank.

After ten minutes he realized it was impossible. There were too many people standing around, too many people looking at the art, too many people chatting, and too many people drinking. In fact, there were just too many people in general. Jason picked up a glass of champagne and moved around a group of women, debating looking at more art or trying to find the bathroom just to take a breather. Strange how his anxiety came up at the most inopportune times.

He opted for walking around a little more. Hazel really was a remarkable artist. He moved slowly between people, letting his eyes drink in the rich colors, his fingers itch at the textures so wonderfully drawn or painted. One drawing in particular caught his attention.

The likeness of a man had been captured in a pencil and charcoal drawing, sitting on a messy bed, naked, with his legs spread. The drawing seemed... almost salacious, at least for Hazel. Back in High School, he would see her blush whenever he tried to even talk about his sex life (or lack thereof) and he vividly remembered her calling him during Freshman year of college about the nude drawing class she was required to take.

The idea of Hazel sitting across from the man in the drawing, smirking at Jason with eyes somehow managing to sparkle through graphite, was completely foreign to him. The man’s skin looked tan and smooth, almost Mediterranean; his lips were full and his nose gently curved. His hair was cut short, but was long enough for Jason to see the beginnings of curls, and there was a necklace down his neck that dipped down to a nicely toned chest and a smooth stomach with a dusting of hair that led down to... Nothing.

Jason stared.

Squinted.

Blinked.

Squinted again.

“Where's...?” he found himself saying aloud.

There was no penis.

For a moment, Jason thought it might be in the shading of the man's thigh or maybe his dick just happened to be too small so it was somewhere in the nest of pubic hair. But there was nothing. Was the piece meant to be interpretative? Freudian?

“What do you think?”

Jason jumped and glanced sideways to see a man standing beside him with dark hair and light eyes. He was severely under-dressed, Jason noticed, in jeans and a dark gray V-neck with a plaid shirt tied around his waist. But he was also vaguely familiar. Jason awkwardly wondered if Frank had introduced them at a party before.

“I think Hazel might've gotten carried away,” Jason said, looking back to the drawing.

“How so?” asked the man.

“Well, I mean... The necklace.”

“What about it?”

“S'Star of David, right?”

“Right.”

“So the dude's Jewish.”

“Right.”

“Which means he's had a brisk, right?”

The man didn't respond.

Jason gestured at the drawing. “I think Hazel went a little too far with the brisk.”

There was a moment of silence and then the man laughed so loudly it scared Jason and drew several people's attention. His joke hadn’t been _that_ funny. Had it?

And then Jason realized something.

He blinked at the stranger who was still chuckling, eyes glittering with mirth, and then back at the drawing. Oh, shit. Oh–

“I’m Percy,” the man said, holding his hand out. His grip when Jason took it was firm, warm, smooth.

“Jason,” Jason heard himself say. Or rather squawk. Fuck, he just made a complete ass out of himself making fun of this guy’s dick size–

“I’m trans,” Percy said. “So, really, Hazel didn’t get carried away at all.”

“You’re...? Oh. Oh, that’s– Oh.” He awkwardly looked at the drawing again. “Well, uh... Well, that’s good, I mean... I mean it’s not good, but I mean–” He cleared his throat. “Rather have a vag than a microscopic penis, right? More nerve endings in the clit and stuff and uh– Uh, yeah, I’m gonna... Stop talking.”

He didn’t dare meet Percy’s eyes, but unfortunately the universe was against him (as always). As soon as he was about to tell the guy it was nice to meet him and the make a run for the bathroom, someone slipped their arm directly under his and spun him around to face the guy.

“Jason!” Hazel exclaimed, her smile wide and beaming. “I’m so glad you could make it! You like the art? Percy posed for me for my Art and Social Justice final!”

“Yeah,” Jason said, awkwardly meeting Percy’s eyes, but Percy didn’t seem as embarrassed as he was. Actually, he didn’t look embarrassed at all.

He shared an easy smile with Jason before turning his head down to grin at Hazel. “Was the least I could do after you helped me out with my survey for Stats. Sitting naked in bed? Pssh, like I don’t do that everyday.”

They laughed and Jason felt a little ease of tension in his stomach.

Which returned when Hazel asked him if they’d met.

“Yeah, Jason was telling me how my dick was too small,” Percy told her and, really, the grin he gave Jason was so wicked he should be cast as Elphaba.

Hazel slapped Jason on the chest, her nose crinkling. “Jason!”

“I didn’t _know_!”

“Still!” She looked at her own drawing and Jason was happy to see her glow at little at the sight of her own talent. She turned her head back to them. “Frank, Leo, and I are having dinner later if you guys want to come?”

“Sure, I’m down with that,” Percy said.

Jason hesitated, licking his lips. “I don’t know, Hazel. I have to work at six tomorrow.”

“Aw, come on,” Hazel said, tugging at his cuff. “All you do is work. Live a little.” She stood up on her toes as if to whisper a secret to him. “We’re going to Milk Truck,” she said in a singsong voice.

Christ, fuck.

Jason groaned. “You know cheese is my weakness.”

“Come on, please? Frank even took his lactose pill.”

Jason sighed through his nose. “Alright, fine.”

“Yay!” She beamed at him. “Alright, so we’re meeting at the front of the art gallery at nine. That okay?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Oh, and by the way, Piper is coming too.”

Jason felt himself go hot. “Hazel.”

“You already agreed! Can’t go back now!”

“Hazel!”

But she’d disappeared into the crowd of people.

Jason let out an agitated grunt, startling when he realized Percy was still next to him, staring quizzically. “Can I help you?” he asked.

“Piper’s your girlfriend?”

“ _Ex_ -girlfriend,” Jason mumbled. He really didn’t want to go into anything right now. The last thing he wanted to do was rehash the past with someone he’d just met and also happened to make a complete ass of himself in front of. “She’s dating someone else now.”

“Annabeth.”

Jason eyes snapped up. “How’d you know that?”

Percy laughed and it agitated Jason how it seemed to loosen something in his chest. “You’re not the only one with exes.”

“Annabeth... Is your ex?”

“Yup.”

“But I thought she was gay.”

“Hence why she is my ex.”

“Oh.”

“Mmhm.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. Stuff between Annabeth and I are pretty cool. We’ve been through a lot of shit together, so we’re still there for each other as friends, you know? I take it that’s not really the case with you and Piper?”

Jason felt his cheeks color. “No.”

“She start seeing Annabeth behind your back or something?”

“Something like that.”

“Shit, man, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. The problems between us were mutual. I don’t hold anything against her for that.”

“The little line between your eyebrows says you’re lying.”

Jason frowned at him.

Percy grinned back. “So what do you say to being my partner in crime on the Milk Truck expedition? You said cheese is your weakness. I just so happen to know my way around the cheese block.”

“Is that so?”

“I am a Jew after all.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works.”

“It’s how Chanukah works.”

Jason felt himself smiling despite himself. “Alright, fine, partners in crime it is. But I’m not going to jail.”

“Prisoner’s Dilemma. I won’t talk if you won’t talk.”

Jason’s smile widened. “Alright, deal.”

Percy’s laugh was infectious.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason was ashamed to say he had thought the Unthinkable Thought of the cisgender individual: You don’t look trans. Luckily, he hadn’t said it aloud and even more luckily, his self-awareness kept him in check and he berated himself as they walked along as a group down 57th street to meet up with Hazel’s brother, Nico.

“Transgender” was not a look and to think so was discriminating, Jason knew that. And yet he shamefully thought it, glancing over at Percy when he wasn’t looking. He had the v-shaped torso of a cisgender man, the stubble, the sharp cheekbones. But Percy also had feminine hips. Jason stared at them, the curve of his ass, snapping his eyes away when Percy glanced over. But he knew that Percy knew; that wicked smile grew on his face out of the corner of his eye every time.

“So, uh,” Jason began, coloring when those bright green eyes found his in the dark. A taxi honked loudly behind them. He almost stepped on Leo’s feet. “What are studying?”

“English,” Percy said.

“You want to be a teacher?”

Percy snorted. “Never in my life.”

Jason frowned. “Why major in English?”

“It’s flexible,” Percy said with a shrug, “and teaches you how to analyze and argue.” He smiled. “Two of my favorite things.”

“But what do you want to do with it?”

“Do with it? Nothing, really. It’s just kind of an undergrad. I’m planning on going to Widener after for graduate school.”

“What for?”

“Human Sexuality.”

That time Jason _did_ step on Leo’s feet. His best friend turned and gave him an irritated look.

“Human Sexuality?” Jason parroted.

“To teach sexual education,” Percy said easily. “You know how bad our sex education is here in the US? Until I was 18, I thought losing your virginity was supposed to hurt, that you were supposed to flush tampons down the toilet, and that if I had sex multiple times my vagina would permanently stretch.” Jason coughed awkwardly, but Percy didn’t seem concerned in the least. “I want to make sure kids are informed and safe. Teaching abstinence doesn’t do anything. If a teenager is going to do something they’re going to do something, it’s your job as an adult to make sure that if they do that something, they’re going to be safe about it.”

“You’re really fired up about this kind of stuff aren’t you?”

“Everyone should be.”

“Is that why you posed for Hazel’s social justice class?” Jason asked, voice quiet in his hesitancy. “Education?”

Percy gave him a side-eye. “Partially. I don’t think transgender people should be ashamed of their bodies. Some are and that’s fine, but I wanted to help make a message that some guys don’t have to look a certain way to be considered guys.”

“Is that why you got chest surgery and went on testosterone?”

Jason wasn’t prepared for the glare he got. Percy’s eyes were like ocean radiation. “I didn’t _get_ chest surgery. And I went on testosterone because wanted to stop being called _Miss_ , not because I was insecure about my body.And like I said, it’s fine to be ashamed of your body. But you shouldn’t have to be.”

“I didn’t mean–”

“I know what you meant.”

Jason stopped talking.

They met up with Nico and Pollux outside of _Rizzoli’s Bookstore_ , giving hugs of greeting before and continuing on to the food truck via Hazel’s phone app.

 * * *

Jason apologized as they stood in line, his voice low and eyes earnest.

Percy glanced at him. Nodded.

“Really.”

“Then buy me a milkshake.”

Jason bought him a Vanilla Bean milkshake, handing the guy over the counter of the truck a ten-dollar bill and smiling at the light that seemed to flick back on in Percy’s eyes.

He avoided eye contact with Piper. She had met them at Milk Truck, her hand in Annabeth’s. She gave each one of them a hug except for Jason for which he was grateful. Things hadn’t ended well between the two of them. They had dated for a year before the passion in their relationship began to go and Jason had sought that passion elsewhere. Piper had found out about it, kept it to herself, and found passion of her own (as well as revenge) elsewhere.

As it turns out, they had been cheating on each other with the same person.

That had been an awkward Thursday.

“What are _you_ studying?”

Jason tore his eyes away from the pavement and up to Percy’s face, watching at he wrapped his plump lips around the straw of his milkshake. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked. How long had it been since Jason slept with someone? “Law.”

Percy smirked around his straw. “I knew it.”

“Did you now?”

“A frowny-face like that can only belong to a lawyer.”

“A frowny–? I don’t frown.”

“Plato probably wouldn’t define that thing on your face as a smile.”

Jason snorted. “Shut up.”

“So why are you studying law?” Percy slurped his milkshake, stepping away from the truck as Jason took his grilled cheese from the man at the counter. “You want to be a teacher?” The dryness in his voice was _parching_.

“I want to be an advocate for LGBTQ youth.”

Percy laughed. “How stereotypically queer of you.”

Jason’s frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Not anything bad. Just that... Did you know queers who are a part of the queer community tend to stay in the queer community for the rest of their lives? They become immersed in it. Queers who don’t tend to try to separate themselves entirely from the community.”

“Where’d you learn that?”

“Human Sexual Behavior textbook.”

“Ah.”

“So I’m going to go out on a limb here and say you’re not straight.”

“Bisexual,” Jason agreed.

“My favorite underrepresented majority.”

Jason found himself laughing. “You’re... You’re goofy, you know that?”

“Please, I’m not _that_ clumsy.”

It took Jason a minute. He snorted.

Percy grinned. “So where do you go? I take it not a community college like us common folk.”

“Columbia.”

“ _Columbia_. Good God, Hazel, send me a stretcher. He goes to Columbia.”

Hazel waved him off. “Play nice!”

Percy gleefully stuck his tongue out at her and winked at Jason. “Just messing. Seriously though, Columbia. Congrats, man. And by congrats I mean congrats on that debt accumulation.”

Jason took a bite of his grilled cheese. “My dad’s paying for it.”

“Your–! Fuck, you’re a rich kid, aren’t you?”

Jason tried not to blush. He’d learned enough in public school that wealth wasn’t exactly the best thing to have. “Not exactly.”

“Yeah? Where do you live?”

“Flatiron District.”

Percy whistled. “Not a rich kid, huh? How much would you pay me to fuck you?”

Jason choked on his sandwich. He heard Annabeth yell Percy’s name.

“What?” Percy asked innocently, but his eyes were a criminal’s. “No harm in asking. It’s not like I’m actually propositioning.” He lowered his voice so only Jason could hear him. “Unless it’s more than $500, in which case I totally am.”

Jason opted to punch Percy in the arm, but Percy easily sidestepped. He watched Jason, eyes dancing with mirth as he slurped his milkshake.

 * * *

Infuriatingly, Jason ended up asking Hazel about him a week later.


	3. Chapter 3

_Do you always ask for the numbers of guys who are assholes to you?_

Jason stared at the text-message, surprised for what felt like the millionth time since he met Percy Jackson. He was like Schrodinger's Voice-Box. He licked his lips and stared at his phone screen for another minute before gathering the guts to get his thumbs moving.

_Nope, just yours._

He took a sip of his iced coffee and flipped to the next page of _Salem's Lot_ , a little ashamed to admit the writing wasn't really sticking in his head. He kept glancing at his phone, waiting for it to vibrate, for the screen to glow.

Finally, after five minutes his phone chirped “Oh, hello!” in a minion's voice.

Jason refused to admit he nearly dropped his phone because of how fast he reached for it.

He swiped his thumb across the screen and perked up a little at the sight of the winky face emoji and three dots. Percy was typing. Jason stared at the screen, feeling the sweat bead on his arms.

_You see Mad Max yet?_

Jason's head swam. _No, why?_

_Would you like to?_

Jason suddenly realized the salty taste in his mouth was blood. He'd peeled the skin from his lip. _If it's with you._

A smiling emoji emerged on his screen. _You free now?_

_I might be._

_Meet me on Broadway in 20?_

Jason couldn't stop the smile. _See you there._

 

Something in the back of Jason's head warned him the reason he was so interested in Percy was because he reminded him of Piper. They had the same snark, the same facial expressions, the same rude yet endearing behavior. And they were both absolutely beautiful.

Jason couldn't keep his eyes off of him for more than a minute, always lured back by the tan skin and bright, green eyes, the wicked smile. Percy caught him more than once, always lifting an eyebrow. “What?”

“Nothing,” Jason said. He smiled. “Just you.”

He mentally patted himself on the back when he realized the comment actually made Percy blush. Not so full of yourself after all, huh, Jackson?

Luckily, his mind also picked up on the differences between him and Piper. Piper hated it when Jason talked during the movies, even to give little criticisms. Percy, on the other hand, couldn't seem to keep his mouth closed. He whispered throughout the whole thing, tiny quips and comments on the camera angles and directing choices, although all of it was positive. Jason also fondly noticed that when Percy happened to be quiet it was because he was in awe.

Their knees bumped more than once, but when Jason went to move his leg away, Percy pressed his closer. Warmth pooled in the bottom of Jason's stomach and he glanced sideways where Percy's eyes were plastered to the screen, but he could see the small smile on the side of his lips.

“I feel like I could fight a bear with my bare hands,” Percy said when they exited the theater. “Tom Hardy's acting was beautiful and holy god, Charlize Theron? I'm internally weeping. She was flawless.”

Jason laughed, tossing the empty popcorn container into the garbage can. “It was a pretty awesome film.”

“Part of me wants to tweet George Miller and ask him to fuck me.” Jason choked on air, making Percy laugh. “I'm only slightly kidding.”

“You're really into film, huh?” Jason asked as they came into the lobby and out the door.

“I love it,” Percy said, slipping his hands into his pockets. “If I could, I would be a director in a heartbeat.”

Jason remembered their conversation from the other night after the art show when Percy had told him he planned to go to graduate school for human sexuality. The contrast between what he was saying now and what he'd said then made him frown. “So why don't you?”

Percy licked his lips and shrugged. “It's not really a career path that's got good expectations, you know? Like, how stereotypical is it to say _hey, can you read my screenplay?_ I wouldn't make it anywhere.”

Those words coming from Percy made Jason's head spin. It didn't sound like him at all. “Who told you that?”

“One of my professors,” Percy said, “but he's right, you know? I mean, how likely is it I would become a successful director? Especially with me being transgender.”

“How would anyone know if you're transgender? I know the word 'passing' is a bad word to use, but dude, no one would look at you and think you're not a cisgender, heterosexual guy. And you're white on top of that--” He hesitated. “At least I think you are?” The olive tint to Percy's skin made his ethnicity slightly questionable.

“If we're going by American standards,” Percy agreed.

“So you've got it in the bag. Privilege right there calling your name.”

Percy shook his head. “It's not that simple, Jace. People find out whether I tell them or not.”

That gave Jason pause. The distant look in Percy's eyes made him want to ask what had happened to make him think that way, but he knew better than to press. Percy would tell him when he was ready. “So what? You know what, so what? So what if you're a transgender director? Where the hell did that guy go who was sitting on Hazel's bed and grinning at the viewer?”

Percy blinked at him with surprise.

“Don't let anyone tell you you can't, because you can. I haven't met someone who had as much charisma as you do. If anyone could climb to the top and be a great director in this shitty city, you could.”

Percy continued to stare at him and Jason was suddenly aware of how loud his voice had risen. A homeless woman was staring at them like they was about to blow up Time Square.

Finally, a smile spread on Percy's face, wide and happy and he looked exactly like he had in Hazel's drawing. Butterflies fluttered in Jason's chest. “You're gonna be a great lawyer.”

“I-- Yeah?”

“Yeah. How do you feel about ice cream?”

Jason smirked. “I wouldn't object.”

A laugh bubbled from Percy's mouth. “Oh, man, you...? You're a keeper.”

Jason reminded himself to thank Hazel later.

 


	4. Chapter 4

They'd gone on four dates (movie, dinner, breakfast, takeout) when it finally happened.

Jason was sitting on his bed typing away at a paper on the innocence of a hypothetical client (he had three pages left until he reached the minimum requirement), glancing back and forth between the highlighted passages in his textbook, his bent copy of the constitution, and a pile of printed-out court cases with paragraphs upon paragraphs of notes written in red pen in the margins.

He had finally gotten into a good flow and was looking forward to slamming his paper on Dr. Bishop's desk (not literally, of course) when he heard someone knocking on the door. Internally, he groaned, not wanting to leave his laptop. Jason knew once his ADHD refused to cooperate, there was no possible way to get it to cooperate. He hoped it was just Mrs. Gladys trying to borrow more milk. Maybe if he didn't respond he could ignore her.

But the knock came again and this time it distinctly sounded vaguely like the Nickelodeon theme song. Jason knew _exactly_ who it was.

“Coming!” he shouted. He saved his document and rolled off the mattress, careful not to knock over his papers. Jason quickly did a once-over of his studio apartment, hoping it wasn't too messy. His laundry was hanging over the fire escape and textbooks were piled on the coffee table where his cat, Jupiter, laying on top of them all. He figured it didn't look too bad.

He hurried over to the door, pulling his t-shirt down a little.

Just like he thought, Percy stood there, leaning casually against the doorway with his easy smile curled on his lips. He looked good, wearing a blue, fitted Henley and dark jeans. Jason suddenly felt self-conscious in his sweats, but Percy's face looked nothing but appreciative.

“You wear glasses?” Percy asked.

Jason flushed and adjusted them on his face. “Yeah. I usually wear contacts because I don't like how they look--”

“You look hot.”

Jason blinked, then smiled. “Really?”

“Absolutely.” Percy shifted against the door frame. “You busy?”

“Kinda, yeah,” Jason said. “I'm working on a paper.”

“How long does it have to be?”

“Fifteen pages.”

“Christ.”

“Yeah.”

“You want a study buddy? I promise I won't bother you.”

Jason found himself laughing. “That so? I didn't think that was possible for you.”

“Hardy-har-har.” Percy smiled. “Really, though, I just wanted to chill with you for a while. We don't actually have to talk or anything.”

Jason scuffed his sock against the floor. “How are you with cats?”

“Love cats.”

Jason smiled and stepped aside, noting that Percy took off his sneakers inside the door before shuffling inside. “Sorry about the mess.”

“Mess?” Percy scoffed. “This isn't a mess. My dorm room is a mess. I haven't seen my floor in two semesters.”

“Do you want a drink or anything ? I have water, wine, beer, tea.”

“What kind of tea?”

“Uhh... Chamomile, Earl Grey, Lady Grey, Zen, Chai, and Green.”

“Chai?”

“Sure.” Jason moved the three feet to his kitchen and pulled out a white mug from the upper cupboard. He filled it with tap water and then popped it into the microwave. “Cream and sugar?”

“You got coffee creamer?”

“That I do.”

“I'll take some of that if that's okay.”

Jason made a face. “Coffee creamer in tea?”

Percy shrugged. “It tastes better to me.”

“Whatever floats your boat, man.”

The microwave beeped and Jason took out the mug, sprinkling some hazelnut creamer into the water after asking Percy if he was allergic to anything and then plopping one of the Chai tea-bags into it. He set it on the counter. “Careful, it's hot.”

“Thanks.”

“Yup.”

Jason moved around him, coloring a little when Percy looked him up and down, and climbed back up onto the bed.

“What's your cat's name?” Percy asked as he took up the mug of tea and sat on the floor in front of the coffee table.

“Jupiter,” Jason said.

“Hey, there, Jupiter,” Percy said in a gentle voice.

The gray tabby cat opened his eyes lazily, staring at Percy like he was a bland piece of new furniture, before closing his eyes again.

“Is it okay if I pet him?” Percy asked.

Jason nodded, pulling his laptop back into his lap. “He doesn't bite or scratch. He mostly just lays there. The hour I play with him in the morning is pretty much the only exercise he'll allow himself to have.”

Percy laughed. “I love lazy cats.” He leaned his hand forward, watching as Jupiter opened his eyes again and glanced up at the hand with disinterest. Jason watched, worried that maybe Jupiter might change personalities suddenly and launch himself at Percy because that was just his luck, but Jupiter proved not to care just as he always did, giving a low purr as Percy ran his fingers back and forth over his head and behind his ears.

“You sure you're okay with me working on my paper?” Jason asked.

Percy gave a jerky nod. “Absolutely. You do you. I'm perfectly happy right here.”

Jason smiled, glancing between Percy and Jupiter, before bringing his eyes back to his computer screen and letting his brain go back to the place it had been. Luckily, he was able to focus enough that in just an hour he was typing up his last paragraph. After hitting the period he hit save, lifted his glasses, and rubbed his eyes. He'd edit the paper in the morning when his brain was fresh.

He looked up. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop the noise that emitted from his mouth and had Percy looking up at him, amused. Jupiter had come down off the coffee table and had curled up on Percy's stomach, his fluffy striped table swaying up and down as Percy's hand made its way from the top of his head to his tiny paws.

“You're so cute it should be illegal,” Jason said, smiling fondly at the two.

Percy chuckled. “He got mad when I stopped petting him and then realized how much warmer I am than a pile of books.”

Jason hummed, smiling wider as Percy rubbed his finger under Jupiter's chin and the cat let out a loud purr. “Well, I'm done now. Did you want to do anything? I gotta warn you though, I don't really have a lot of money.”

“Poo, I was hoping you could take me to France this weekend.” Jason snorted and Percy grinned. “I figured I could run out and buy some Thai food as a celebratory meal for finishing your paper. Unless you'd rather have Chinese.”

“Either's fine with me,” Jason said, stretching. He noticed Percy's eyes flickered down to his exposed stomach and gave Percy a knowing smirk. “I've got a TV if you want to watch something.”

“What DVDs you got?”

“Not many good ones to be honest. A lot of Marvel.”

“Rise of the Guardians is on ABC tonight?”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Alright.” Percy carefully lifted Jupiter off his stomach, wincing when the cat meowed unhappily. “Sorry, big guy. Gotta go nourish your human pal with fried goodness.”

Jason rolled his eyes, but smiled. “I'll see you in fifteen?”

“Fifteen,” Percy agreed. He leant forward and before Jason even knew what was happening, they were kissing.

It was quick and soft, pillowy. A goodbye kiss. They pulled away as quickly as they'd come together, staring at each other. Percy opened his mouth to say something, possibly to apologize, but Jason stopped him by leaning forward and capturing Percy's mouth again.

Percy let out sound Jason didn't know how to describe: guttural, surprised. His lips were as soft as they looked, it hadn't just been the sweetness of the kiss before. He was vaguely aware of Percy's fingers on the collar of his t-shirt, the weight of the bed dipping. They broke apart panting, grinning, their eyes bright.

“I can't wait to do more of that,” Jason whispered honestly and felt his heart skip when Percy laughed, his eyes crinkling.

“Back in fifteen,” Percy promised.

They kissed again.

And again.

And again.

Then Percy pulled away, biting his own lip with an eager look on his face.

“Fifteen,” Jason agreed.

 


	5. Chapter 5

“So,” Jason said, picking up a copy of _Dante’s Inferno_ and putting it down again as he moved around the table of books. Nico scowled at him and put the book back where it was supposed to go. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Is it going to make my job harder?” Nico asked. He began re-stocking one of the shelves and slapped Jason’s hand to keep him from touching a calendar. Jason had come in at the end of Nico’s lunch-break, but Nico had assured him his boss at _Rizzoli’s Bookstore_ didn’t care if he talked to his friends while he worked as long as he got his work done.

“How do you...?” Jason licked his lips, burying his hands deeper in his pockets. “I mean... You and Pollux have been together for a while, right?”

“Two years this June,” Nico said, placing new copies of a book of Sicilian poetry on the shelf. “Why?”

“And Pollux is genderqueer, right?”

“Genderfluid.”

Jason chewed at his lip. “So...”

Nico cast him a look over his shoulder. “So?”

“How do you guys...? How do you...?” He cleared his throat. “When did you...? You know...?”

Nico’s eyebrow moved up to his hairline. “No, I don’t know. Could you elaborate? Possibly in English?”

Jason waved his hands in front of him hopelessly. His face was hot. “When you guys started having sex, did you guys like.... talk about it first or something? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure Percy and I are starting to get to that level and I don’t want to ruin it or anything, but I don’t want him to think I think he’s some kind of delicate flower, you know?”

Nico stared at him owlishly. “I’m pretty sure talking with him about it is fine since you also have things you probably don’t want done to you, right?”

That was true, Jason thought. He used to hate it when Piper would kiss his neck, but he always went with it because he figured it was something you were supposed to do. After all, people on TV and in porn always seemed to like it. “Right.”

“And not that it’s any of your business, but Pollux and I don’t have sex.”

Jason blinked. “What?”

“I’m not really down with it.” Nico shrugged and put an Italian-translated book of Shakespeare on the shelf. “I’m attracted to Pollux, but I’ve never liked it when people touched me. I thought it would change when I fell in love with someone, but nope.”

Jason watched him, his brow furrowed. “But didn’t you and Will used to have sex?”

“Yup.”

“Why would you have sex with someone if you weren’t enjoying it?”

Nico shrugged again. “Didn’t really seem like there was an option.”

“That’s kind of fucked up.”

“Yeah, well...” He started to arrange the books on the table so they were in neat piles.

“So you and Pollux don’t?”

“No.”

“And he’s cool with that?”

“Again, not that it’s any of your business, but Pollux is just fine doing stuff with himself.”

Jason frowned. “You’re sure he’s not cheating on you?”

Nico laughed. “I’m sure.” He licked his lips and lowered his voice, refusing to meet Jason’s eyes although he was still smiling. “He’s got kind of a thing for...” He scuffed his foot against the hardwood floor as if trying to decide whether or not to tell Jason. He turned and looked at him. “He’s got kind of a praise kink.”

“A praise...?”

“He’ll do his thing when he’s next to me and I’ll praise him while he does it.”

“Like a dog?”

“Ew, Jason.”

“Sorry. But like...? Like how...?”

Nico sighed through his nose. “Like I’ll tell him ‘you’re doing such a good job,’ ‘you’re so beautiful,’ ‘just like that, baby girl.’” His face was bright red.

Jason smirked. “Baby girl?”

“He likes having his gender affirmed in the bedroom,” Nico shrugged. “Make sure if you talk to Percy about it that you bring that up. Some transmen push their partners away when they have an orgasm, some don’t like their stuff touched at all. I don’t know what else to tell you. Transgender people are people and every person is different in bed and enjoys different things.”

“Do you think I should ask Annabeth?”

“Should Percy ask Piper how he should fuck you?”

Jason blanched. “No.”

“Then absolutely not. The only person you should ask is him.”

Jason watched Nico work for another few minutes before reaching into his back pocket and taking out his phone. He slid his thumb across the screen until Percy’s name – or rather ‘Bae’ since Percy had changed it over Thai food last week – came up under Messages.

 _My place at 5?_ he texted.

He was about to put the phone back into his pocket when three dots popped up in gray indicating Percy was typing. _I don’t get out of work til 7_ _:(_

_7:30 then?_

_I can do that. Shall I bring thee a courting gift of pizza?_

Jason smiled. _I wouldn’t turn you down. <3_

_That’s good, ‘cause I plan to give you plenty of sausage ;)_

_Omfg hahahaha_

“What are you grinning about over there?” Nico asked.

Jason shook his head. “Just stupid jokes.”

 * * *

“Your cat only loves me for my belly-rubs,” Percy said, laughing as he placed the pizza box on Jason’s cluttered counter and trying to avoid stepping on Jupiter who was purring loudly and walking back and forth between his legs.

 Jason smiled. “Probably. He’s been giving me looks lately when I pet him like I’m not doing a good enough job.”

“Aw!” Percy laughed. He bent down, running his fingers through Jupiter’s fur anywhere he could. “God, he sounds like a motorboat.”

“You want anything to drink?”

“Water, pretty please. There’s no air-conditioning at my work so I’ve been sweating all day. I hope I don’t stink up your apartment.”

“You don’t stink,” Jason disagreed as he took out a pitcher from his rusted fridge and a glass from the cupboard. “You always smell really good.”

Percy stood, a pleased look on his face. “Really?”

“Really,” Jason said with a smile. He handed Percy the glass. “Paper plates okay?”

“’Course.” He moved over to Jason’s futon bed, which he’d folded into a couch, laughing as Jupiter tried to trip him up. “You little shit,” he said affectionately, pulling the cat up into his lap as he sat down. Jason smiled at the two of them, setting down two plates of pizza onto the coffee table.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Percy asked.

“How’d you know I wanted to talk about something?”

“’Cause I’m the one who usually shows up randomly at your door or outside your classroom. You usually text the day before and ask if I want to do something. So this,” he gestured between the two of them, “means you want to talk about something.”

Jason blinked. “You’re extremely perceptive.”

Percy shrugged. “What I lack in book smarts I make up for in street smarts. So what did you want to talk about?” He reached around Jupiter, who made a mewling noise, and picked up his piece of pizza, taking a bite.

Jason wiped his hands over his jeans and pushed his glasses further up his nose. “Sex.”

Percy choked on his pizza, pulling the food away from his face to cough into his arm. A pepperoni plopped onto Jupiter’s head. “What?”

“Sorry,” Jason said, looking down at the floor now. His leg started jiggling. “I guess I just kind of wanted to talk about– I mean if you were comfortable doing stuff, I mean–” He waved his hand in front of him, trying to find the words. “I wanted to know if we started to do things when you’re comfortable or if you’re ever comfortable doing them with me what you’d be comfortable with doing and what you wouldn’t be comfortable doing and what you’d be comfortable with me doing to you and what you’d not be comfortable with me doing to you.”

“Say ‘comfortable’ one more time.”

“Shut up, okay? I’m serious.”

“Sorry,” Percy said. He was smiling. “So does this mean you want to do things?”

Jason shrugged, cracked his knuckles. “I’d be down with it, yeah.”

“So what do you not like?”

“What?”

“This goes both ways,” Percy said, bringing his pizza back to his mouth and taking a bite. “So what do you not like?”

Jason swallowed and stared at the floor for a moment before looking back at him. “I don’t like it when people kiss and bite my neck.”

“Okay.”

“And I don’t like demeaning dirty talk.”

“Neither do I.”

“That’s kind of it.”

Percy chewed his pizza thoughtfully. “You down with receiving?”

“Receiving what?”

“Oral? Anal?”

Jason gave a jerky nod. “Yeah. To both.”

“How about giving?”

“I’m fine with it.”

“Both?”

“Both.”

“How about vaginal?”

 Jason chewed his lip. “I’m fine with it. Are you fine with it?”

Percy smirked. “With giving vaginal sex? Definitely.”

“What about receiving?”

“Would you be fucking me that way as a man?”

Jason frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Another reason I transitioned is because the people I was sleeping with couldn’t really stop seeing me as a woman when I was receiving.”

“That’s... really shitty of them.”

“Is that something you think you would do?”

Jason shook his head. “Even pre-testosterone I don’t think I could un-see you as a man.”

Percy smiled. “That’s the way it should be.” He nodded. “I’m fine with receiving with vaginal sex. I actually don’t like receiving anal.”

“No?”

“Nope. But I like giving it. I’ve been told I have magic fingers.” He wiggled them. “And that I’m the best kind of gentle.”

Jason smiled. “That’s good.”

“I’m also fine with giving and receiving oral. Just don’t spit on my labia and stuff.” Jason felt his face morph into a look of horror, but Percy only shrugged. “I see guys do it a lot to women in pornography and while it’s fine if she likes it, I think it’s super disgusting and there’s not really a reason for you to spit on someone’s vag anyway.”

“Are there any words you don’t want me to use?” Jason asked.

“Don’t use the word ‘pussy,’” Percy said. “Or ‘cunt.’ I call my junk a vag, labia, vulva. Whenever someone uses those words towards my junk I feel like I’m being fucked by some queer-hating trucker or something.”

“Got it,” Jason said with a nod.

“You don’t actually plan on doing anything tonight, do you?” Percy said, raising his eyebrow at him.

“No!” Jason said hurriedly. “No, no, no. That’s not– No. Unless you want to. But no, that wasn’t my intention. I just... wanted to be prepared for when we do... do stuff.”

Percy smiled. “Got it. And I appreciate it. I know you don’t think I smell bad right now, but to myself? I’m kind of raunchy. I’d be too self-conscious about you doing anything down there.”

Jason laughed. “It’s fine. Gives us more time to eat pizza.”

Percy grinned, sucking sauce from his fingers. “A man after my own heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tend to cast Nico into the ace spectrum when I include him in Jercy fics so in this one he's autochorisexual. b


	6. Chapter 6

For some reason the fact that they talked about it made Jason think he would actually be prepared for when he and Percy had sex. He imagined them being communicative throughout the whole thing, instructional almost.

Reality knocked him in the head with the opposite.

Percy was like the sea: wild, untamable, unpredictable. Jason ended up coming home from their ninth date with Percy’s fists hiking up his shirt and his insatiable mouth drowning him in groans.

Percy shoved the door shut with Jason’s body. He bit his ear and whispered into it with his raspy voice, the hint of his Bronx accent pulling Jason apart fiber by fiber: “I want your cock in my mouth. Now.”

“Yeah,” Jason whispered back, pushing at Percy’s shoulders in an attempt to get him down onto his knees as fast as possible. Percy followed the direction, his chuckle rich and heavy in the quiet of Jason’s studio apartment.

Percy pulled down Jason’s jeans with a grunt before he mouthed at the tender spot of Jason’s hip. He grinned up at him, all teeth. “You know how long I’ve been jerking off to the thought of being right here?”

Jason shuddered and shook his head.

“Too long,” Percy said. He licked a stripe along the bulge in Jason’s underwear, opening his lips when he came to the head. He gave it an opened mouth kiss through the fabric before he pulled back the waistband.

“Fuck,” Jason sighed. He grabbed for Percy’s hair, relishing in the softness of the dark locks between his fingers. “Just... fuck.”

Percy’s lips were soft around his cock, but his eyes, holding Jason’s, were sharp as glass. They challenged him, undid him.

His mouth was the best thing Jason had felt in months, hot and wet. His tongue changed from flattening and running up the base of his cock to coming to a point and sliding teasingly around the underside of his head. Jason shuddered with each movement, his thighs shaking.

A moan pulled itself from his throat, louder than he was willing to admit, when Percy pulled off of his cock and latched his lips onto his balls. He licked and sucked at them without hesitation, uncaring of the nest of pubic hair Jason had yet to shave. He wrapped his teeth gently around one of them and tugged, making Jason’s breath hitch and his hand in Percy’s hair tighten.

He knew he was nearing the edge.

“Percy,” he managed to choke out, his head falling back against the wall. “I’m gonna come.”

He felt Percy remove his mouth from him and then groaned loudly at the sensation of his tongue on the underside of his tip. Glancing down, Jason didn’t know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t Percy holding his tongue out and staring up at him. Percy jerked him with one hand, his left holding his thigh. His eyes seemed to be grinning up at him.

“Percy,” Jason croaked, his breath hitching. “ _Percy_.”

The lines of Percy’s lips quirked, his hand moving steadily, un-faulting. He closed his eyes.

Jason felt his voice die in his throat. His body convulsed. He threw his head back. He fished for air. Finally, his legs couldn’t keep him up anymore and Jason slid slowly to the floor, Percy’s hands cupping the back of his thighs and easing him down. When he caught his breath, he opened his eyes and groaned. Percy had come on the side of his face, on his chin, and in his hair. And his eyes were smirking like it had always meant to be there.

“How you doing, big guy?” Percy asked, voice raspy.

Jason licked his lips and tried to find words. “Great,” he said. “I’m great.”

“Good.”

“How– How are you?”

“Me?” Percy asked, grinning. “I’m great.”

“Yeah?”

“Mm.”

“I’ll get you a washcloth,” Jason said, stretching his legs. “Just gimme a sec. Then I can do you.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Percy said. He wiped Jason’s come off his face with his jacket sleeve.

Jason watched, frowning. “You don’t want me to go down on you?”

“Trust me,” Percy said and he gave Jason that look that sent blood straight to his cock. But it was too soon. “I couldn’t want anything more than I want to sit on your face.” Jason colored at his bluntness. “But I have class in the morning.”

He leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on Jason’s lower lip before capturing his mouth entirely. That didn’t stop Jason from frowning.

“You can stay the night here,” he said. He tugged on Percy’s leather jacket as if he could anchor him to the floorboards. “Please?”

Percy apologized and kissed him again. Jason would’ve argued the point if he didn’t see the disappointed slump in his boyfriend’s – holy wow he could say that now couldn’t he? – shoulders. “Rain check?” Percy asked.

“Fine,” Jason said, smiling a lazy smile and leaning his head back against the wall. “One rain check for a whole night here–”

“Oh, really?”

“–so I can bury myself between your thighs from dusk ‘til dawn.” Jason grinned. “Your clit’s gonna know my tongue so personally they’ll want a Spring wedding.”

The laugh that came from Percy’s mouth was so loud and full it was almost a cackle. “You better watch out because I’ll hold you to that,” Percy said when he finally came down, wiping a tear from his eye. He chuckled again, smiling at him before he stood up and stretched. “It was a pleasure sucking your cock, Jason Grace.”

Jason snorted and shimmied away from the door.

“Ten out of ten, would recommend.”

“Good _bye_ , Percy.”

“Mm,” Percy said, smiling down at him. “See you very soon.”

“Yeah,” Jason said, smiling back. “Very soon.”


	7. Chapter 7

“What's the real reason why you won't go to school for directing?”

Percy's eyes were closed, but Jason watched his face twist into a frown at the question. They were laying in Jason's bed, the curtain on the window pulled back so they could see the stars. They were sweaty, shirtless, and Percy had his jeans off beneath the covers. But they hadn't done what Jason had wanted to do. Percy had been too riled up for them to do anything longer than a mutual jerk off.

“I gave you the real reason,” Percy mumbled.

Jason frowned and flicked at one of Percy's nipples, making him jerk instinctively. “No, you didn't. At this point in our relationship,” he caught the flicker of a smile on Percy's lips, “I know for a fact that you wouldn't let your being transgender hold you back from anything, discrimination or not. So what is it?”

Percy squinted at him and then heaved a sigh. “I'm scared of working with people.”

Jason blinked, his fingers mindlessly curling through Percy's pubic hair. “What do you mean?”

“I don't... I'm scared of failure. I don't want to be some douche bag director that no one likes. And I could very easily screw up. I mean, I accidentally blew up my school like... twice. I'm not exactly the best person to be a leader.”

Jason was quiet, listening to the soft rise and fall of Percy's breath. He could hear sirens outside, cars honking. But when Percy spoke, his whisper was the loudest thing in the darkness.

“My dad was a Fleet Admiral in the Navy,” Percy said.

Jason waited for him to continue, but when he didn't, he tilted his head up. Percy's eyes were locked on the ceiling.

“I think... I think I'm scared that if I tried,” Percy said, “I wouldn't make him proud. Not enough anyway.”

“No offense, but I can't really see you having a no-nonsense father,” Jason said, smiling.

Percy smiled back, but only briefly. “I never knew my dad.”

“Oh. Shit, Percy, I'm sorry.”

“It's fine. It's just... My mom used to tell me how great of a guy he was, you know? He made his way up through the ranks like they were nothing. Everyone respected him. He put his fellow soldiers ahead of himself always.”

“He sounds great.”

“Yeah.”

“Percy... I don't think your dad would be any less proud of you if you made it to the big time or not. You said he always put his soldiers ahead of himself, right? I think maybe he'd put your happiness ahead of his own pride.”

Percy said nothing.

“Besides, when I said I wanted to become a lawyer to help queer kids, I meant it. You on the other hand? The only time I saw your face light up was when you were talking about Mad Max. It didn't like up when you were talking about human sexuality.”

Percy sighed through his nose. “I'm just scared.”

“I know. But hey. If you fall, I'll catch you.”

“Sounds like a marriage vow.”

“Maybe it is,” Jason said with a smile. “You never know.”

Percy hummed. He ran his fingers through Jason's hair. “So now that I've spilled my heart out and have been proposed to.” Jason chuckled. “Now it's my turn for a question. You said you lived in the Flatiron District. This is not the Flatiron District. Nor do you look like a rich boy in your sad studio apartment that's the size of my dorm room.”

“My dad lives in the Flatiron District,” Jason said. “I still consider it _home_ home, you know?”

“Mm.”

“And I don't look like a rich boy because I'm not leeching off of my dad's money. He pays for my phone bill and for school, but I pay for rent and my utilities and for Jupiter's food and cat litter.”

“You want to establish independence,” Percy said.

“Exactly. I respect my father and I love him, but I don't want him to see me as some ungrateful kid that's just sitting around waiting for him to die so I can suck up my inheritance.”

Percy frowned. “Is that what you think people think of you?”

Jason shrugged, but he already felt his jaw set. “He was pretty much left with my sister and I after my mom died.”

“How'd she die?”

“Car accident. She'd been drinking.”

“Ah.”

“I don't want to seem ungrateful for that.”

“Why should you need to be grateful? You were a kid.”

“Still. I want to show him I can make it on my own without his help, that I can be a good son.”

The apartment was quiet save for the low purrs of Jupiter's snoring.

“We're a couple of fucked up dudes with daddy issues aren't we,” Percy muttered.

“I guess.”

“You know what I could go for?”

“A psychologist?”

Percy laughed. “Nah, man, a cheeseburger.”

“Oh. You know what I could go for?”

“Chinese food?”

“Your vulva all up in my mouth.”

That made Percy laugh louder, flinging an arm over his face to cover his eyes. “Oh my _god_!”

“What?” Jason asked, trying to pout, but a smile was stretching at the sides of his lips. “I've been wanting to go down on you for a whole week, okay? A man has _cravings_.”

Tears came from Percy's eyes, laughing so hard his voice went up two octaves. Jason found himself laughing too. Finally, Percy managed to calm down enough to curl up into Jason's side. “In the morning,” he promised, eyes bright. “I can't get it up just yet.”

“I thought people with vaginas could come multiple times.”

“We can if we have the energy and the patience.” He wiggled his right hand over Jason's face. “I once had five orgasms in a row.”

Jason flushed, imagining Percy with his thighs spread, fingers pushed inside himself and sliding his finger desperately over his clit. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“How was it?”

“Sweaty, filled with hand-cramps, and I swear when I finished I had a near-death experience.”

Jason snorted so hard it hurt his nose.

Percy grinned. “So I'll let you have your fun in the morning. As for now? Hand me my phone.”

“Why?”

“I know a place that delivers besides your crotch.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

Jason had once heard having sex with a new person for the first time was like losing your virginity. He hadn't put much thought into it before; he'd only had sex with two other people, both of them women. But now as he was massaging the back of Percy's thighs he thought about how true it was. He felt more nervous than he thought he should be for someone who had already done things with Percy (including an amazing blow-job and some handsy jerk-offs), but he couldn't stop his stomach from feeling a little queasy.

Yet at the same time? He was more excited for this than he had been when he received his acceptance letter to Columbia. Was that sad? Maybe. But Jason had never gone down on another guy before. The thought of it made his mouth water.

Percy had promised him that he could go down on him in the morning and now that the sun was breaking over the rooftops beside his apartment building, Jason was taking him up on that promise. His boyfriend looked beautiful in the morning light, all glowing tan skin with a triad of moles on his left hip. Jason couldn’t wait to make that skin shine with sweat, to make tiny pools in the dimples of Percy’s lower back, to make the wisps of Greek curls mat to his forehead.

He ran his hands up the backs of Percy’s thighs, thumbs pushing into the soft flesh of his ass. “Good?”

“Mm,” Percy mumbled. He was still half-asleep, face partially squished into his pillow, but his eyes fluttered open every now and then when Jason got closer to his vulva.

Jason ran his hands from Percy's thighs to his hips and up to his sides and back down, making Percy groan appreciatively. Occasionally, he would slide his hands up under Percy's chest to thumb his nipples, smiling at the little whimpers his boyfriend made. He wanted to take them in his mouth and suck on them, pulling lightly until Percy was wet enough to be fucked, but that was for another day.

He brought his hands back down to massage Percy’s thighs again and back up to his ass, his palms pushing into the muscles there and in his lower back. Jason was sure the purring wasn’t coming from Jupiter.

“You falling asleep on me?” he asked, amused.

“Shu’ up,” Percy mumbled.

Jason slid his right hand down from Percy's lower back to his stomach and towards his pubic bone, rubbing the skin just beneath the nest of curly hair. He moved his fingers lower...

And grinned when Percy let out a surprised whine as he circled his clit.

He dipped his index finger at the start of Percy's opening and then pulled his hand away; Percy wasn't wet enough for him just yet.

Jason kissed his lower back, then each ass cheek, and then each thigh. Percy spread his legs wantonly, his breath getting heavier against the pillow. “I got you,” Jason said softly. He brought himself lower and spread the lips of Percy's vulva with his thumbs.

The sight was beautiful: his lips were dark and dusted with pubic hair, which framed the plush, pink slickness waiting for Jason's tongue. Percy’s clit sat towards the front of his vulva like a king on a throne. Jason felt heat pool low in his belly. And then bent his head low and took him into his mouth.

Percy moaned above him, choking on a gasp as Jason flattened his tongue and licked up from his clit to the back of his inner lips. They folded wonderfully around Jason's tongue, turning a soft, rosy color as he sucked them. He ghosted two fingers over Percy's clit, making Percy’s hips jolt, before bringing them up to circle around his opening in a silent question.

Percy responded by moving his hips back against him and so Jason slowly buried his fingers inside. He moved them out again, twisted, and pushed back in. His tongue was unceasing, sliding up next to his fingers and then moving back down to circle Percy's clit. He was pleased to see it had gotten erect under his care, meeting Jason like it was made for him.

Jason tilted his fingers downward inside of Percy, rubbing at his front wall in the hopes he might stimulate his boyfriend's g-spot if he could find it, while his lips wrapped around his clit, kissing at it.

He was briefly worried when he came up again to rest his jaw for a moment that Percy wasn't enjoying himself. Percy had let out the occasional moan and whimper, but he was otherwise quiet. It wasn't how he'd fantasized the morning to go.

But when he looked up, Percy's entire face was flushed, his eyebrows drawn up and together; his hands were holding the pillow beneath his head like an anchor; his breathing was harsh and heavy.

Jason licked his lips, tasting the tangy wetness there. “All good?”

Percy glanced up at him briefly, his green eyes half-lidded. “Yeah,” he said and, _fuck_ , his voice was wrecked. Jason had done that to him.

“Can you come on your stomach?” Jason asked. His swiped his left thumb over Percy's clit in slow, teasing circles.

Percy's canted his hips. “Ah... Yeah, but it's not the greatest.”

“Want me to turn you over onto your back?”

“I can do it,” Percy said. He turned over slowly once Jason removed his fingers, his thighs splaying as he came onto his back. Jason took him in with hungry eyes: his tan skin, his broad shoulders, his dark pink nipples, his rising and falling stomach, his vulva now glistening with wetness, his hairy thighs.

“You're gorgeous,” Jason whispered.

“I know,” Percy said dismissively as he tossed his head back, “now hurry up and make me come.”

Jason chuckled, but did as he was told and slid back down so he was on his elbows, mouth buried in Percy's wetness. He tongued Percy’s opening, laving at his inner lips before moving his fingers back inside of him. He pushed in three this time, feeling his cock twitch at the hitch in Percy's breathing. He could feel Percy's cervix, running his middle finger along it before moving his hand in a kind of gentle stirring motion.

“Fuck,” Percy groaned above him. His walls tightened and loosened again around Jason's fingers.

“You want my mouth on your clit?” Jason asked, voice low.

“Yeah,” Percy gasped, spreading his legs wider.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“You want me to make you come?”

“ _Yeah_.”

Jason smiled and kissed the inside of Percy's thigh, grateful for his boyfriend's answer; his hand was beginning to cramp.

He removed his fingers and replaced them with his mouth, gently dragging his teeth along one of Percy’s outer lips and making him groan, before finally pointing his tongue and eagerly sliding it back and forth over his clit.

Percy cried out, his back arching as he brought his hands down desperately to grab onto Jason's hair. But Jason didn't need to be held in order to stay in place. He slid his hands down under Percy's ass to pull him closer as his hips began to rock.

He could tell by the belly-twitches and the gasping whimpers that Percy was close.

Jason didn't move his mouth, tongue mercilessly sliding up and down along the sides of his boyfriend's clit, making Percy let out noises that were more like sobs than moans. Finally, with a surprised cry, Percy's hips bucked as he came.

Nico had said he had heard of transmen pushing their significant others away as they came.

Percy was the opposite. His thighs squished Jason's face, his hands holding his hair like clamps. Luckily for Jason, it didn't hurt. He just breathed through his nose and watched Percy shudder, feeling his clit pulse beneath his lips. After around ten seconds, Percy released him and flopped back against the covers, his skin covered in sweat. A sated grin was on his face.

Jason felt pride bloom in his chest. He wiped his chin with the inside of his wrist. “Good?”

Percy hummed, stretching his legs before reaching out a hand blindly for him.

Jason slid easily beside him, tucking his arm around Percy's middle.

“Give me a few minutes,” Percy mumbled.

Jason chuckled and placed a chaste kiss on his shoulder. “For what?”

“For you.”

“For me?”

“Mmhmm,” Percy hummed, his fingers playing with Jason's. “You're hard still, right?”

“Well, yeah, but you don't have to do anything for me.”

“I know that. I _want_ to do something for you.”

“Oh.”

“Mm. Now hush so I can recuperate or you won't get to fuck me.”

Jason choked on air.

Percy laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! O/


End file.
